


Tiempo para hacer lo que queramos

by c123



Series: Tiempo para hacer lo que queramos [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno el título lo dice todo xD</p><p>One-shot de Sobrenatural</p><p>pareja:Wincest (Sam x Dean)</p><p>advertencias: ¡spoilers !de lo sucedido hasta 4x06</p><p> </p><p>Entra y ¡diviertete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo para hacer lo que queramos

**Author's Note:**

> Como ya he dicho con anterioridad: tengo una cuenta en Amor Yaoi con otro nombre y estoy subiendo los fics que tengo aquí, solo para que no haya malentendidos.
> 
> Supernatural no me pertenece.Solo esta historia. Si Supernatural me perteneciese todos los capitulos estarian plagados de Wincest, Destiel y los chicos pasarían toda la serie con la menor antidad de ropa posible *¬*.

Dean estaba infectado por ese virus y le quedaban tan solo cuatro horas.Lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que Bobby llegase y les diese una posible solución.

La verdad a Sam no le disgustaba del todo ver así a Dean,incluso lo veía tierno.No estaba tan mal el que por una vez se asustase y tuviese que consolarle él.En cierta forma le gustaba y nadie podía negar que se veía irresistiblemente violable cada vez que se asustaba y se aferraba a él buscando sentirse protegido.

Pero claro,estaba la parte de que no le quedaban más de cuatro horas y eso si no le gustaba para nada.Absolutamente nada.Ya lo había perdido una vez y por nada del mundo ni el inframundo lo perdería otra vez.

Esos cuatro meses que Dean pasó en el infierno se comvirtieron en el infierno personal en vida de Sam.Estaba seguro de que tras eso ya no podría soportar estar ni un solo día sin él.

Menos aún como estaban las cosas entre ellos ahora.Sí,aunque para todos eran hermanos normales y corrientes ellos sabían perfectamente que no.Cuando estaban solos todo era diferente.Llegaban los besos y caricias,que nunca paraban.

De siempre ambos sabían que sentían algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro.Pero claro eran hermanos y siempre habían estado juntos,solo ellos dos.Estaba su padre que en alguna forma les hacía retroceder y recordar que eran hermanos,por lo que debían sentir ese amor tan profundo.Pero ahora que su padre no estaba…

Dean ya cuando Sam se fue a la universidad sentía que algo le faltaba,como un hueco en el pecho,como si parte de él hubiese ido a la universidad,con Sam.Pero aún así debía seguir cazando con su padre y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.Sam quería empezar una nueva vida y él no podía hacer nada por impedirselo,no debía.No QUERÍA.Él no había podido escoger ,no había sido capaz…no había sido lo suficienteente fuerte como para empezar una vida nueva y dejar a su padre y a…Sam atrás.Nunca,aunque muchas veces se lo había propuesto ,al ver los ojitos de su hermano mirandole a los suyos con esa carita de cachorrito se echaba para atrás.No podía dejarlo así.Pero él si había sido capaz de elegir y precisamente él no iba a interponerse.Ante todo estaba la felicidad de Sam,su Sammy.

Aguanto casi dos años hasta que ya no podía más,y la desaparición de su padre le había dado una especie de “excusa”,justo lo que necesitaba para decidirse a ir por Sam.

Por otro lado Sam había empezado una vida normal en la universidad,pero nunca pudo realmente olvidarse de su familia.Es cierto que siempre peleaba con su padre pero seguìa siendo su padre y le quería.Y Dean…realmente echaba de menos a su hermano mayor,por eso cuando fue a buscarlo no pudo negarse y juntos fueron a buscar a su padre.

A Dean no le alegraba que Jessica hubiese muerto,ni hablar.Le dolía por su hermano,sabía que éste estaba enamorado de ella y lo mucho que le había dolido.Además de que junto a ella se habiha ido su esperanza de vivir una vida normal.Pero en cierta forma se alegraba de volver a estar con SAM y que todo fuese como antes,solo ellos dos.

A Sam le había dolido la muerte de Jess,mucho.La quería,sí,aunque nunca había estado realmente enamorado de ella y lo sabía,pero era una muy buena persona y sentía que si se quedaba con ella podría tal vez comenzar una nueva vida,una normal.Y seguía con ella con la esperanza de que quién sabe,tal vez con el paso de los años ese cariño pudiese convertirse en amor,aunque el sabía perfectamente seguro de que no,nunca podría enamorarse de ella realmente.Sabía perfectamente que tan solo era una forma de escapar de esa vida.

Y bueno siguieron juntos,siempre.Hasta que Sam murió y Dean decidió hacer ese trato con ese demonio.Sí,una estupidez.Su padre lo había hecho por él y eso le había destrozado.Él era el que debería haber muerto y no su padre.Y ahora moría Sam…y eso sí que lo destrozó…

Sentía perfectamente como si sus pulmones se vaciasen y su corazón se hubiese parado,mientras se habría un vacío en el suelo casi tan grande cómo el que sentía en su corazón al ver así a su Sammy,si era suyo y nadie tenía el derecho de hacerle el más mínimo rasguño.  
Cuando su padre murió le dolió,sí,era su padre y estaba claro que le dolía.Pero cuando le paso a Sam…lo destrozó,era como si lo desgarrasen de dentro hacia afuera,no dejandole ni las cenizas,muerto en vida.No podría seguir así,sin él.

Y ahí fue que lo comprendió…

Sin pensarselo lo más mínimo fue donde esa demonio y hizo un trato con ella,sin importarle que le diese sólo un año de vida y tener que ir al infierno.No le importaba nada si podía volver a ver a Sam con vida.

Así fue,Sam volvió a la vida y mataron al demonio de ojos amarillos,y aunque Dean no quiso decirselo Sam acabo descubriendo que había hecho ese trato.Así que buscó mil y una formas de salvarlo…

Pero resultó que al final nada sirvió y se quedaron sin tiempo.Dean murió y calló al infierno,destrozando a Sam.

Se sintió destrozado y era como si él tambien hubiese muerto y estuviese en el infierno con Dean,eso le hubiese gustado más.Pero no,él estaba viviendo su propio infierno personal en vida y ya nada más le importaba.No tenía absolutamente nada.Y el hecho de no haber cumplido la promesa que le hizo de salvarle lo carcomía por dentro.Siempre era Dean el que le salvaba y por una vez que era él quien debía hacerlo no pudo…lo intentó de mil formas,incluso trato de hacer él también un trato con un demonio,muchos,pero ninguno quiso y no pudo protegerlo.

Tal vez por eso ahora que Dean estaba de vuelta y con el problemilla de ese extraño virus era que en cierta forma le gustaba,sí Dean estaba todo el tiempo asustado y se aferraba a él en busca de que lo protegiese,por eso él lo abrazaba y protegía,calmandolo y haciendolo ver que todo estaba bien.

Sí,algo sacó a Dean del infierno,resultó ser que lo que lo sacó era un ángel y aunque le hubiese gustado a ver sido él quien lo sacase se alegro,mucho no hay siquiera palabras para expresar como se sintió.Aunque al principio cuando lo vio lo primero que hizo fue quedarse paralizado,luego pensó que era un demonio que había poseído su cuerpo,pero cuando Bobby le dijo que no,que era Dean Sam sólo pudo abrazarlo desesperado,sin poder hacer ni decir nada más,al igual que Dean a él,justo en ese abrazo fue que volvieron a sentirse vivos de nuevo ambos.

Y a Sam le pasó lo mismo que a Dean cuando Sam murió,cuando calló Dean al infierno supo,le dolio muchisimo la muerte de su padre,pero no podía compararse ni lo más mínimo que la de Dean.

Sí,lo que sentían ambos el uno por el otro no era ni de lejos amor de hermanos,que también,pero aparte estaban completamente enamorados el uno del otro y ninguno podía negarlo.

Por eso es que a Sam le gustó el que Dean le contase que al volver del infierno había vuelto sin pecados y virgen,completamente virgen.Le encantó oír eso.Aunque muy bien sabía que Dean nunca había mantenido relaciones sexuales con ningún hombre,pero le encantaba saber el que era completamente virgen.

Y tan sólo unos días más tarde no pudieron aguantar más ninguno de los dos los sentimientos tan fuertes que sienten el uno por el otro,acabando confesandose ambos y besandose apasionadamente,aunque realmente fue Sam el que empezó toda esa confesión.Pero que importaba,se confesaron y no pudieron parar toda esa pasión que llevaban conteniendo,tampoco querían contenerse y asi pues,acabaron haciendo el amor.

Y ahora un tiempo más tarde,cuando mejor estaban Dean coge ese virus y Sam vuelve a estar a punto de perderlo.Esta vez quizá si para siempre.Pero claramente no va a permitirlo,por eso llamó a Bobby,pero tienen tiempo hasta que llegue,por lo que pueden hacerlo lo que quieran hasta que llegue.

Pero claro,a Sam se le ocurre una idea con la que pueden entretenerse.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-pregunta Dean temeroso sentado en una silla de la habitación del motel en la que se hospedan.  
-Dice que vendrá para acá.-responde cerrando el móvil y guardandolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.-Pero…tardará mínimo unas..dos horas-comenta con voz seductora,arrastrando lo último mientras se acerca peligrosamente a Dean.

Éste entiende perfectamente el doble sentido a la frase y el tonito de Sam,sobre todo esa cargada mirada que lo mira a los ojos como si se lo fuese a comer,con ropa incluida.

-Ah..¿si?-murmura nervioso.  
-Sí…-responde llegando a donde está Dean y colocandose tras la silla,pegando su boca al oído de éste,haciendolo estremecerse al sentir su aliento-por lo que tenemos dos horas para hacer…lo que queramos..-acaba seductoramente,lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del mayor,haciendolo soltar un gemidito,y haciendole sentir como un bulto en sus pantalones crece.  
-S-Sam…¿qu-pero éste le interrumpe dandole la vuelta a la silla moviendolo a él con ella y le besa apasionadamente,haciendole soltar un suspiro al sentir la lengua del menor delineando sus labios,pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca,suspiro que Sam aprovecha para meter su lengua a esa boca tan deseada para él y rozarse insistentemente con la suya,comenzando una batalla en la que ambos estarían gustosos de perder o ganar.

Para cuando Dean quiere darse cuenta Sam ya lo ha levantado de la silla y se dirigen a la cama que comparten.  
Al llegar al filo de la cama Sam le quita la chaqueta a Dean,haciendolo volver en sí.

-E-Espera,Sammy..-no quería realmente parar,pero los efectos del virus hacían efecto.  
-Si me llamas así no podré parar…-su voz había sonado ronca por la excitación y eso hace que Dean mande el virus al infierno,total Sam no se contagiaría y realmente no quería que parase.  
Por eso Dean cierra los ojos y le besa ésta vez él,más apasionadamente que antes,claro que rápidamente Sam lo vuelve un beso sumamente demandante,casi deborando sus labios.

-Te amo Dean…-susurra Sam entre besos mientras hace que Dean caiga en la cama,callendo él encima suya,colocando los brazos a los costados de el mayor para no estrujarlo.-Te amo…te amo…te amo…-repite una y otra vez entre besos,mientras baja las manos hasta la cintura de Dean acariciandolo.  
-Yo..también te amo Sam..-responde entrecortado por los besos.Sam deja su boca y va bajando por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello alternando besos con suaves mordiscos y lamidas,degustando su sabor que lo vuelve loco.Aún más al oírlo gemir.

-¿Y si…y si nos oyen?-murmura entrecortado y algo asustado por el efecto del virus.

Claro que se lo olvidó hasta que estaba hablando al ser besado apasionadamente por su hermanito y al sentir como lo agarra de las caderas moviendolo contra la entrepierna de Sam y como éste simula envestidas contra él a la vez por encima de la ropa,provocando que ambos sientan rozarse los bultos atrapados en sus pantalones,volviendo loco a Dean y haciendo que suelte un jadeo que se ahoga en sus gargantas mientras se aferra a la chaqueta de Sam para tratar de quitarsela.

Sam suelta una risita y suelta las caderas del mayor,parando el movimiento-recibiendo un bufido de protesta por parar-y le ayuda a quitar su propia chaqueta,que inmediatamente es lanzada a Dios-sabe-donde junto a la del mayor.

Dean inmediatamente mete sus manos bajo la camiseta de Sam,acariciando sus pectorales.Esos que tanto le gustan de su Sammy y ya que el menor a dejado ese jueguito de las embestidas y está muy ocupado con su cuello decide ser él quien mande ahora.Mientras le quita la camiseta comienza a mover sus caderas como se las estaba moviendo Sam pero una vez pegado a él restregandose sensualmente.Arrancándole un jadeo a Sam.

Le arranca literalmente la camiseta y lo besa desesperado dejando al mayor sin aire.Le abre el pantalón y se lo quita junto con los boxers lanzandolos junto con lo demás,dejandolo a su merced.

Comienza a masturbarlo violentamente.Dean jadea sorprendido y comienza a gemir fuertemente.Mientras va bajando por su cuerpo entreteniendose con sus pezones hasta bajar a su miembro y meterlo completo a su boca.Haciendo que Dean se corra inmediatamente aferrandose a las sábanas y gruñendo el nombre del menor.

Éste se lo trago todo gustoso e incluso lamio un poco que se escurria por su labio antes de volver a besarle haciendole probar su propio sabor.A Dean ver eso le provoca sentir que casi se vuelve a correr.Y ambos lo necesitan ya.

El mayor de los hermanos le desabrocha el cinturón y se lo quita lanzándolo lejos.Y le desabrocha el pantalón liberando su miembro ya erecto y bastante despierto,acerca la mano y lo acaricia suavemente,notando como se pone aún más duro y un jadeo de parte del otro.

De pronto se estremece y arquea la espalda al sentir un dedo imvadirle,un quejido escapa de sus labios al sentirlo moverse en su interior,luegu otro,otro…danzando en su interior.La molestia pasa a ser puro placer.Tanto que no puede evitar soltar un bufido en protesta al sentir como Sam los saca de su interior.

-E-Espera,Sam..-murmura incoherentemente otra vez presa del virus.-Y si…¿y si me duele?  
-¿Qué..?Dean,hemos hecho esto muchas veces..-pregunta Sam sin entender,aunque tampoco es que ahora le llegase mucha sangre a la cabeza,pero luego se da cuenta de que Dean está asustado por lo del virus.-De,tranquilo…estoy aquí.Saves que nada malo te va a pasar..no voy a hacerte ningún daño…te lo prometo..-murmura acariciando su rostro con ambas manos y repartiendo besos por toda su cara.Mirandole fijamente a los ojos,con toda la sinceridad y el amor que siente por él.  
Dean se calma ante esto y asiente levemente volviendo a besarle.  
Sam comienza a entrar en él suave y lentamente,tan despacio que incluso llegaba a desesperar a Dean.Era cierto que no le dolia en absoluto y lo único que quería era tenerlo dentro ya y que le penetrará .¡Joder!

Al ver que Sam no se movía decide hacerlo él,rodea su cintura con sus piernas para sentirlo más adentro y comienza a mover sus caderas,gimiendo fuertemente y de una forma que excitaría al más santo de todos los ángeles y sobre todo a Sam,jadeando su nombre y arrancandole de la garganta un fuerte gruñido.

-Sammy…m-más..Sam…-ruega por más y claro está Sam no se hace mucho de rogar,puesto que él estaba igual,pero claro no pensaba moverse hasta que Dean lo dijese,no quería hacerle daño ni que se volviese a asustar.

Agarra sus caderas para moverlas al ritmo que el estaba marcando y así profundizarlo más,mientras el mayor se aferraba a su espalda,devorandose a besos y moviendose a un ritmo desenfrenado,en la habitación no se oye otra cosa que gemidos y jadeos,junto el chocar de los cuerpos y los chirridos de la cama y los besos,acaban gritando el nombre del otro.

Sam sale de él derrumbandose sobre él,haciendo suspirar al cazador.Gira llevando a Dean con él abrazado,ésse te abraza a su pecho,mientras él lo abraza con una mano por la cintura y la otra acariciando sus cabellos.

-Me encanta estar así.-susurra Sam,mientras lo abraza más posesivamente.Dean lebanta la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.  
-A mi también,Sammy.-Se estira para darle un tierno beso en los labios,que es dulcemente correspondido.  
-Y te prometo que no será la última vez.Te salvaré,te lo prometo.-dice firmemente.Sincero.  
Y Dean le cree.Cree en él.A diferencia de lo que Sam cree,despues de lo del infierno,Dean cree en el y sabe que aquella vez era imposible,pero sabe que ahora sea lo que sea a lo que se enfrenten Sam le salvará.  
-Lo sé,Sam.Te creo.

Y así fue,dos horas más tarde todo había terminado y ellos celebrando como solo ellos saben en el asiento trasero del Impala.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Si te ha gustado comenta y hazmelo saber, por que tengo una segunda parte preparada que quiero subir como serie y estaría encAantada de hacerlo .


End file.
